Renegade Lemonade
by JC Blackbird
Summary: LEMONADE MOUTH, NOT GLC. Set after Madison Square Garden. As the group is starting to become famous, Stella's starting to notice how close of friends LM is becoming. What's up w/ Wen & Olivia?  What's going on between Mo & Scott?  Find out! Olivia x Wen
1. And to us, of all people

"That was the most amazing moment of my life," Olivia White breathed, looking down at her hand in a happy, shocked daze. She was in her dressing room, sitting in the pretty antique chair in front of her huge three-mirrored vanity. She reached out for the large bottle of makeup remover and brought it close. She flipped the top with a shaky hand and poured its contents onto a cotton ball which she used to wipe away the eye makeup.

"I know, right? That's at least going to be in the list of my top ten favorite memories when I die," Stella said as she shut the door, spinning around before collapsing on her back on to the big red suede sectional in Olivia's dressing room. She smiled widely and let out a long delayed content sigh. She had just performed at Madison Square Garden. Wow.

The rest of the band took seats as well, Wen sitting on a red armrest with his feet resting on a couch cushion, Charlie in a gold glitter bean-bag chair, and Scott sitting on the lush beige carpet with his back against the sectional and Mo sitting between his legs, holding both her hands inside his with her head lying on his chest.

"I still can't believe that really happened. And to us, of all people..." Mo had her eyes closed but you could hear the shock in her voice. Scott smiled down at her and rested his chin on the top of her long dark hair.

"What's that saying? Kiss me I'm dreaming?" Scott asked playfully, twirling a lock of Mo's silky hair around his finger. Her eyes were open now and she squeezed his hands lightly.

"It's pinch me I'm dreaming actually, but I think I like yours better," she said coyly, turning around to look at her boyfriend. His eyes seemed to gleam and he bent down to kiss her softly.

"Oh gag me. Too much fluff in the air." Stella was rolled over on her stomach now with her feet dangling in the air. She had her hand mockingly over her eyes with her fingers spread to watch the couple and she smiled down at them. They broke the kiss and Mo dove for a nearby square decorative pillow that she chucked at her guitar-playing friend who ducked easily and laughed.

"Anyways," Wen said rolling his eyes but smiling at his friends, "back to what we were talking about, when's our next mind-blowing experience of a concert?"

"Isn't it next week? You know, in L.A.?" Charlie asked, running a hand through his hair as he stared at Scott and Mo, who were laughing at each other now as Scott tried to tickle her.

"Yeah, about that," Stella began. The hole group instantly stopped what they were doing and groaned. _Here we go again_, they all thought. _Here comes another one of Stella's I-screwed-up speeches_. "Hold on! This is actually a good thing!" Everyone turned to look at her dubiously. "Your lack of faith chills me to the bone," she said dramatically with sniffles.

"Spit it out Stel!" Wen was starting to feel a wave of exhaustion wash over him. From his glances around the room he could tell the rest of them felt the same way. They'd all worked so hard tonight, especially Olivia, who looked like she was about to pass out right there on the desk of her vanity.

"Olivia's grandmother called me yesterday to ask me what address to send her granddaughter's birthday present to and it got me thinking. How sad is it that your grandma won't be able to see you on your birthday because of that concert and her health condition Olivia?" Stella looked at the girl at the mirror and waited for a response. The blond girl slowly turned around and looked at her with tired eyes. "Very. I was thinking the same thing a few days ago during practice. She understands though, really. It's not like we can up and leave for home on the day of a concert." The girl was braiding her long blond hair now like she always did before she slept Stella noticed, her face clear of the glittery makeup. She was fiddling with the fabric of an 'I Heart New York' t-shirt that lied in her lap along with some faded gray cutoff sweatpants.

"And Sydney called your cell phone at least ten times yesterday just trying to wish you good luck Wen," Stella added, ignoring Olivia's last sentiment. Wen looked down at his shoes guiltily.

"And don't even get me started on you Mo," Stella said with a roll of her eyes. Mo blushed bright pink. "You're parents call you every night just to check up on you and make sure you make curfew even though you're states away from them."

"What does this all have to do with anything Stella?" Scott asked, an edge of protectiveness in his voice.

"Whoa whoa whoa Scottyboy, don't get all mad at me. I do have a point. Aaaaand here it is," Stella stood up and walked to the center of the room so everyone's attention was on her. "I told the guys back in L.A. that we couldn't do the concert due to our families and that we'd do it in a month from today instead of a week," she rushed out. Everyone gaped at her.

"What? Why?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we've worked our butts off in practice for three weeks now just for L.A.!" Wen added, not quite believing what he was hearing. Stella had never talked to them about this, and to be honest, he was a little confused at what exactly had caused her to say this at all.

"Hold on!" she said impatiently through her teeth. Once they were all quiet she smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt and continued, tugging on the front of her jacket for emphasis. "You're not getting the big picture. It's been months since we've been home to visit our families. Actually, I don't think we've visited home at all ever since the tour kicked off." Everyone thought about what she was saying for a moment and Stella grinned, pleased, when she saw what she was saying finally sinking into their heads.

"I still don't understand what exactly you're offering..." Mo said, Scott nodding in agreement behind her.

"Same here," Olivia admitted with a yawn, stretching like her new kitten that Wen had given her not months ago did.

"Ditto," Wen said quietly, trying to keep his gaze from wandering to Olivia. He always felt like everyone was watching him whenever he even glanced at the girl, especially Stella with her hawk eyes, so he settled for leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands dangling in the air while he stared at nothing in particular, looking distant.

"Why must I go into detail about everything?" Stella asked dramatically, dropping her head into her hands for a moment for effect.

"Because nothing you say makes sense," Charlie muttered under his breath. The group snickered.

"What Charlie?" Stella said, turning to glare at him. He blushed; he thought she couldn't hear him. "Is there something you want to share with the group?" His eyes widened and he seemed to choke on thin air. "Please, share with us your untimely wisdom," she said sarcastically. When he couldn't find the words to reply she smirked in victory at him and turned on her heel to face the group again. "That's what I thought. Anyways, what I was saying before our little drummer here so rudely interrupted me was that we're going on a one month vacation from our tour to go back home. We're leaving next week," she said with finality, reaching up to the top of her head to pullout the pin there. Instantly her familiar curl fell down and framed her face.

"Why not tomorrow or the next day? Why next week?" Mo asked, confused. Charlie was right; nothing Stella said ever made any sense.

"Well I figured that we haven't done any sightseeing since we went on tour, which is ridiculous since we've been to Chicago, Las Vegas, Washington D.C. and everywhere else. When else are you going to have the chance to just spend a week in New York City?"

"I could be down with that," Wen said thoughtfully, still not looking at Olivia who at the moment was sitting in the vanity chair with her head resting on the wood of the desk on top of her crossed arms. She hadn't even had the time to change out of her black concert dress.

"I mean it _would_ be nice to visit my family and get them off my back for a while, maybe convince them to come to a show or two," Mo said, smiling as Scott played with her hair and she snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her even closer, kissing the top of her head. Charlie looked away.

"So it's settled then," Stella practically chirped, "we're going home!"

* * *

><p>"Olivia!" Stella hissed, shaking the girl's shoulder. She wasn't snoring exactly, but you could hear her short little intakes of breath as they were amplified by the closed off space her arms made around her. Wen looked at her thoughtfully for the first time that night. Scott had driven Mo back to the hotel and Charlie insisted on driving there by himself, everyone excruciatingly exhausted from the performance of their lives that they had put on tonight.<p>

"She's never going to wake up! What are we going to do?" Stella said exasperated, throwing her hands up. She had used the bathroom in Olivia's dressing room to change into what they all called an 'after' outfit. They each had one, a comfortable lounging outfit they usually changed into right after a concert or major performance. Stella's was a pair of black leggings with holes in the knees and a faded red t-shirt advertising Dante's Pizza from back home that she had knotted in the back with a hair tie. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and her bangs were pinned back with glittery silver bobby pins.

"I'll carry her to my car and drive her home," Wen said out of nowhere, abandoning his attempts at fighting the urge to say this. Stella raised an eyebrow at him but then nodded.

"That would be best considering the fact that there's no way on Earth that I could carry all five feet six of that girl." She turned away then, a knowing smirk curving her lips. She waved a three finger goodbye at Wen as she walked away.

Wen sat there for a moment, just looking at Olivia. He'd realized she was pretty, but until now he'd never thought of her as gorgeous. Here was a girl without any makeup and a messy side braid who still looked beautiful. He smiled to himself and decided that watching her sleep was a little creepy and stood up. He walked the few strides between them and thought about how he was going to do this. He slipped a hand around her waist then and the other arm wound itself underneath her knees. He picked her up and adjusted her in his arms. She stirred slightly and he froze completely, instantly panicking at what she'd do if she woke up right now in his arms. Fortunately she just snuggled her head absently into Wen's chest and clutched his shirt in her hands. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a fishing company logo on it and basketball shorts. He smiled at the look of the white fabric in her small, delicate looking hands.

"Let's get you home," he whispered and started walking towards the door.


	2. I Know

**Hey everyone :) Just wanted to say a few things:**

**1) I sadly don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of its characters :( That would be Disney**

**2) Thank you so much for all your feedback! I mean really! I'm going to try and work on everything you've pointed out and I just wanted to say thx for taking the time to read. Always appreciated :)**

**3) xXCanaryXx: You're comment made my life :) Sometimes speeches just need to work their way out of your system, you know? Lol thank you so much and I took every word you said to heart. All the stuff about author's breaking rules is so true though. I mean, without the breaking of rules my life would be ten times too boring ;)**

**4) Thx to anyone who said they'd stay tuned :) It means alot. Just bothering to leave a comment that says 'good job' or 'you kinda need to work on this' makes my day :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up in her hotel room alone in her concert dress. The layers of sparkling black fabric were all wrinkled and bunched together and she could already tell without looking in a mirror or touching it that her hair was a disaster. Her eyelids felt heavy and could feel herself slowly drifting back into the comfort of sleep, but something at the back of her mind was nagging her. She lifted her head up and squinted at the light coming through her hotel room's wall of windows. What time was it? Her pink hello kitty travel alarm clock told her that it was one-thirty in the afternoon. She'd been asleep for thirteen hours.<p>

She was about to let her head collapse back into her soft pillow when she noticed a folded piece of paper with her name on it lying next to her alarm clock. Curious, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then reached for the paper. The hand writing was thick and angular and she immediately knew whose it was from the notes on the side of her sheet music she always found. Wen.

She opened the piece of parchment and saw the hotel heading at the top, followed by the scratchy handwriting written in blue marker.

_Olivia,_

_Hope you don't mind but I brought you home from the concert last night. Stella couldn't wake you and she didn't want you sleeping in your dressing room. Just thought you might want to know incase you wondered how you got home later. Anyways, today's our first day out of a week of vacation. Charlie and Stella are going to the see the statue of liberty and Mo and Scott are going to the Radio City Music Hall. Guess that just leaves me and you. Meet me in the lobby at 2:00 for sightseeing?_

_Wen._

Olivia smiled to herself, unable to hold it in. An entire day with just her and Wen together. That sounded amazing. Especially since they were in some place as magical as New York. She read it again and again, each time her smile growing bigger, before an important piece of knowledge seeped through her dopey happiness. He said to meet in the lobby at two, and it was one-thirty. Crap.

She jumped out of bed, throwing the crisp white sheets and pale blue down comforter off of her, and ran to the bathroom. She quickly turned the water up as hot as it would go and then hopped over to her straightener, flipping the switch on. She quickly threw off her black dress and undid her braid, running her fingers through it hastily before jumping into the shower.

* * *

><p>Wen was sitting in a comfy worn leather couch in the lobby of the hotel Lemonade Mouth was staying at. He was tapping his foot anxiously against the tile floor with his chin resting on his fist, staring at the phone sitting on the knee of his dark jeans. Why wasn't she here yet? Olivia was always at least five minutes early and it was two o'clock already. Was she okay? Was she blowing him off? Was she creeped out about the whole Wen-carried-me-home ordeal? <em>Relax Wen<em>, he told himself, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _Stop being paranoid. I'm sure she'll be here any second now._

He sat there for seven more minutes, each one passing slower than the previous. He could practically here the sound of the seconds ticking on a clock. Suddenly his phone vibrated.

_Don't screw this up for yourself Wendel._

_Love your ever-the-wiser bandmate,_

_Stella_

He groaned then, sliding down deeper into the couch. Great. So Stella knew he had feelings for Olivia. Who knows how many of the others knew too? Did Mo know? What about Scott? Was it so obvious that even Mr. Oblivious-A.K.A Charlie- knew as well? Most importantly, did Olivia know? He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hi." Wen turned his head to see Olivia walking towards him in a glittery gold halter top and white shorts, her bangs pulled back and her hair falling over her shoulders in loose blonde curls. She was smiling at him sheepishly and he felt his heart start to slow down. "I'm sorry I'm so late," she continued gesturing with her hands, "I just woke up thirty minutes ago. Can you believe it?"

"No I can't," Wen said absently, mesmerized by how the color of her shirt brought out her eyes and made them gleam. The sun was shining in from the window and made her hair shine brilliant gold and she was standing there smiling at him with her perfect smile. He couldn't handle it. He stood there like that for a moment, just in awe of her, before he noticed her starting to blush at his attention. He quickly snapped himself out of it and pretended to act all nonchalant, like what had just happened was completely normal.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked, shoving his cell phone deep into his pocket. She seemed to be a little startled for some reason but quickly collected herself with a heart-melting smile.

"I figure we're in New York, right? We could walk anywhere and find something you couldn't find anywhere else." She said it with that childlike marvel that made him instantly smile. The kind of feeling that makes everything seem so beautiful when you're a kid.

"So what does that mean? Do you just want to go walking around New York all day?" Her smile widened at him and she bit her lip. "Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her. "Okay."

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Are you sure? I mean, I'd hate to bore you with just walking around all day."

He just smiled at her affectionately. "Nothing this band could do could ever be boring."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is even happening. How did you manage it?" Mo asked her boyfriend in awe. She was spinning around center-stage in Radio City Music Hall, arms drifting through the air and a dreamy expression taking over her face. Scott was standing a few feet away from her with a loving smile playing on his lips as he watched.<p>

"I called in a favor with a friend of a friend's dad from back home in Arizona." Mo stopped spinning to look lovingly at Scott. He walked the few paces between them and placed his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's official. You're the best boyfriend. Ever." Scott laughed little at this and brought her closer.

"I kind of don't have a choice when I'm in love with a girl like you. You know, gorgeous, talented, funny. It's the triple threat." Now it was her turn to laugh lightly. She quickly sobered up, though, as she realized he'd said he'd loved her and turned her deep brown eyes back to her boyfriend. His mouth was open like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite form the words. He was staring at his feet while his eyebrows cinched together; she could practically see the wheels turning in his head. His long lashes were making shadows on his cheekbones in the dim lighting from the theater. Scott had the kind of eyes that girls were madly jealous of: bright and dancing with long lashes, but they were the kind of eyes only Scott could pull off. She reached out and placed two fingers under his chin, slightly raising it so that he would look at her. He suddenly bent down and kissed her then, taking her by surprise. He wrapped one arm all around her waist and placed his other hand at her neck, bringing her as close as he could. He could smell the feint flowery perfume she wore and her cold bulky necklace was pressing hard into his chest. She started to kiss him back though and that was all he cared about.

Over the past few months he'd started thinking about how he really felt about Mo. He'd screwed things up with her back in high school, sure. But he'd been an immature kid obsessed with himself and making it big with Ray and the band. Now it was two years later and he was eighteen. He'd never felt so sure of something before in his life. He loved Mo. She was perfect in his eyes. Beautiful, funny, talented, compassionate, determined, kind, and so many other things.

All of a sudden the band's "_She's So Gone_" started playing and they both jumped apart from one another. Mo laughed a little short on breath and ran a hand through her long hair.

"Relax," she said, standing on her toes to smooth out Scott's hair. "It's just my phone." His eyes trailed after her every movement as she dug her purple phone out of the pocket of her skirt. She was about to hit the end button and toss the phone away when she accidentally caught sight of the caller ID. Her eyes widened a bit and she bit her lip, but then she tried to cover it up with an eye roll.

Scott just placed his hand on top of her's and told her to answer it.

"What's wrong Stel?" She listened intently for a moment, her eyebrows slowly cinching together. She threw her hands up in the air. "Stella how am I supposed to know who that is. I don't know anyone named R-" Her eyes widened again and Scott heard her breath catch. "What?" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She was instantly fuming after that, throwing her hand down from her mouth where it fisted at her side. "I can't believe him! That- that egotistical jerk! I got to go Stella. I'll meet you there in ten." And with that she jammed her thumb onto a button and shoved the phone deep back into her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, concerned. Mo wouldn't even look at him she was so mad.

"I'm going to murder that guy! Ugh he just makes me so...so... Ugh!" she groaned, throwing her hands up in dramatic exasperation.

"Mo talk to me! What's going on?" She still ignored him though, too busy in her own thoughts. She was mumbling furiously to herself. "Mo!" he yelled at her. She turned to him with cloudy eyes that slowly became clearer and her face got more and more relaxed. He grabbed her hand and swung it up and swiped it towards him like he used to back in high school. Her face seemed to melt and she looked at him like he was the world to her, making him smile like he hadn't in a long time.

"I love you too, you know," she whispered while looking down at her their hands as Scott let them drop beside them. She seemed to be remembering something. She turned her chocolate brown gaze back on her boyfriend a moment later. He swung their hands back up and kissed the back of her hand, making her smile at him affectionately.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaand there you go :) Hopefully I'll have time to write some more during the week. I have my TAKS tests (end of the year curriculum tests the state makes us do) and finals coming up so... Yeah :(<strong>

**-JC**


End file.
